Power Rangers: Shattered Time
by Black Scarab
Summary: Takes place during Dino Thunder. Zeltrax travels back in time to kill Tommy Oliver, and creates an alternate timeline where Rita and Zedd rule. Now, the Dino Rangers, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent must find their dino gems and get to a time portal to return the world to normal. Fortunately they have help in the form of their new mentor, Billy Cranston. Rated T for mild language.
1. Prologue

**Power Rangers Dino Thunder:** Shattered Time

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any of the characters that appear in it. I'm just a fan with a cool story to tell._

Prologue

It was a stormy night, and Tommy Oliver couldn't sleep. He kept having visions of the old days of being the Green Dragon Ranger back in Angel Grove, but it seemed off. Instead of the Putties and Goldar, it was Zeltrax that was attacking them.

"I will destroy you, Oliver!" Zeltrax screamed running at Tommy with his sword.

"Zeltrax? What are you doing here?" Tommy asked, evading the attack.

"Making sure that I will succeed instead of you!" Zeltrax says thrusting the sword into Tommy's chest, the Dragon Shield useless against the blade. Tommy's body crumpled and he fell to the ground.

The other rangers looked on in horror, as their teleport beams activated to return them to the safety of the Command Center.

"Now, Oliver. I will be victorious and not you!" Zeltrax said as Tommy's vision went black and the world faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1- New World

Chapter 1: New World

Conner McKnight woke up with a start. He could sense that something was wrong, and he had a massive headache.

"Man, what did I do last night?" he said as he walked to the window. He opened it and didn't see the tranquil streets of Reefside, he saw destruction. There were destroyed buildings and strange grey figures running around. He put on his clothes and went downstairs, his parents were gone, as per usual, they had work, he assumed.

He left the house and fully absorbed the devastation that was going on. The town looked like a tornado hit, came back and hit again and then did it a third time. There were grey figures running about the streets, terrorizing people. He went to his wrist, but didn't find his Dino Morpher.

"The hell?" he said and decided to just run to Dr. Oliver's lab to sort this out.

He arrived at the lab and noticed that the area around the lab was destroyed, but the house itself was untouched, as if shielded. He ran to the door and began knocking repeatedly.

"Dr. O! Kira! Ethan! Trent! Anyone!" he screamed.

The door opened, but Dr. Oliver wasn't behind it, instead it was another man. A man that was vaguely familiar to Conner.

"Where's Dr. O?" Conner asked."

I think you better come inside, it's a long story." he said.

Conner walked inside and walked to the lab with the man. Walking in he saw Kira, Ethan and Trent sitting around the computer.

"Oh my god. You guys are alright. What happened to the city?" Conner asked.

"We have no idea, Billy hasn't told us yet." Ethan said.

"Billy?" Conner asked, remembering the original blue ranger from the archive videos. "Where's Dr. O?"

"Allow me to explain." Billy said. "Zeltrax, who I assume you know, traveled back in time to when I was a ranger and murdered Tommy Oliver. It radically changed the timeline, watch this." he motioned to the computer.

The screen showed Zeltrax fighting against the Power Rangers, the originals. He knocked all of them back except for Tommy. He took his sword and plunged it into Tommy's chest, then Zeltrax faded out of existence. The other rangers tried to fight against Rita and Zedd, but they couldn't, their morale was lower and eventually they were defeated. The Command Center was destroyed, along with Zordon and Alpha 5. Trey of Triforia, the Phantom Ranger, Ninjor and The Blue Centurion showed up to help, but were quickly dealt with by Zedd's forces.

"How did this happen?" Kira asked.

"As far as I can tell, without Tommy, the entire world was enslaved by Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. I was shielded from it, since Aquitar has a temporal shielding, and you guys were saved because your dino gems took most of the blast." Billy said.

"Then where are they?" Trent asked.

"Well, without Tommy to help discover them, god knows where, possibly destroyed. But their power was enough to shield you before they disappeared." Billy said.

"What about Mesogog? Is he still around?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, he hasn't shown himself if he is." Billy said.

"Is there any way we're going to remember this timeline if we fix it?" Trent asked.

"Probably not, why?" Billy replied.

"My dad, is Mesogog. And I know for a fact that his fortress had a temporal shield. I overheard him talk about it back when I was evil." Trent said.

"What?" Conner, Ethan and Kira said in unison.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you because I thought he would come after me, and I care about Anton, not Mesogog."

"Whatever, what does that have to do with anything?" Billy said.

"His base had temporal shield and a time portal, it might still be open." Trent said.

"And maybe we can use that to go back and stop Zeltrax!" Conner exclaimed.

"Precisely! But you don't have your powers, and if the rangers back then couldn't do it with powers, you can't do it without." Billy said.

"Then, what do we use?" Kira asked.

"Well, with the temporal shields that were on Aquitar, I remember how the morphing grid works. And I can make a rudimentary version with limited powers. I searched this place high and low to figure out what happened after the shift, but I did find something interesting." Billy said pulling out a black suitcase with a lightning bolt on it. He opened it to reveal the power coins in perfect condition, except for the Dragon Coin.

"Are those the ranger coins?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, apparently when we gave up the powers, I took all the coins." Billy said.

"Do they still work?" Kira asked.

"Yes, but they're only able to function for a short amount of time. So, they're really just emergency powers. Plus, the powers wouldn't work in the past, because the morphing grid there couldn't handle that much energy." Billy said.

"Like how there couldn't be two White Rangers." Trent said.

"Exactly." Billy said.

"So, how do we stop Zeltrax?" Conner asked.

"Well, if we could find the Zeo Crystal, I could use it to forge the Zeo Morphers, but Rita and Zedd probably have the crystal. And the Turbo Powers were reliant on the Zeo powers. All my knowledge is useless without the Command Center." Billy said.

Aren't there other Ranger teams that might not have been affected?" Kira asked.

"Well, there are the Aquitian Rangers, but they're probably stuck on Aquitar trying to sort this out." Billy said.

"Maybe this will help." Ethan said carrying a large device.

"What is it?" Conner asked.

"It says, Dino-Gem Radar. But it looks like the battery is dead." Ethan said.

"I have an idea!" Billy said, he quickly grabbed the radar and hooked up the computer to it.

"Well?" What happened?" Kira asked,

"I can track the Dino-Gems! And as luck would have it, they're near Reefside!" Billy said.

"Really? Where?" Conner asked.

"They're all centered in nearby towns. The red one is in a place called, Blue Bay Harbor." Billy said.

"That's where the Ninja Academy is! They could help us!" Conner said.

"If they're still there, for all we know, Lothor took over the Academy." Kira said.

"Where's the blue one?" Ethan asked.

"It's in a place called Mariner Bay." Billy said.

"Isn't that where the Lightspeed Rescue guys were?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I think." Billy replied.

"What about the yellow one?" Kira asked.

"Turtle Cove." Billy said.

"That was where the Wild Force rangers were, wasn't it?" Trent asked.

"It was. I hope they're still there." Kira said.

"And the white one?" Trent asked.

"Terra Venture, which in this timeline is an unfinished bio-dome that is just lying in a construction yard." Billy said. "And the black one, is in Angel Grove."

"Well, Dr. O isn't here, so we don't need it." Conner said.

"But it would be safer if we did have it. Which is why I'm hooking up a teleporter to get us to where we need to be. If we get the gems, then we'll be able to meet up in Mesegog's fortress." Billy said.

"Right. Ready?" Conner said.

"Ready!" Ethan, Kira and Trent said in unison.

"Activating the teleporter... now!" Billy said and everyone was engulfed in a bright light.


	3. Chapter 2- Crusade of the Red Ranger

Chapter 2: Crusade of the Red Ranger

Conner's vision came back into focus after the teleport. He looked around, it was daytime, although the skies were gray. In front of him he saw a mound of rubble. He approached it and stopped when he realized what it was. It was the remains of the Ninja Academy. He saw the tattered flags flapping in the breeze, hearing nothing but the drone of wind. He got closer and started to feel a pain in his chest.

"Agh!" he yelled, dropping to the floor. He heard a whooshing noise. He looked around and saw nothing, he looked up and saw a black figure and was promptly punched in the face, and everything around him faded into darkness.

Conner was against a wall, he woke up and noticed that his shoulders had immense pressure on them, and looked forward to see that a man in an all black ninja suit was holding him up and pushing him against the wall.

"Who are you? Who told you where we were? Do you work for Rita or Zedd?" the man asked.

"What? No! I'm a Power Ranger!" Conner said.

"Impossible! The Power Rangers have been gone for years!" the man said.

Conner recognized the voice of the man. He looked into the man's eyes and said, "Shane? Is that you?"

The man took his mask off, revealing that he was Shane, the former Red Wind Ranger, who now had a beard. He pushed Conner against the wall again. "How do you know my name?" he screamed.

Suddenly the door on the far end of the room opened. Another man, walked in. Conner couldn't see who it was, because his vision was slightly blurry from the punch.

"Shane, I think I know who this is!" the other man said.

"Who is it?" Shane asked.

"Well, if Sensei's scroll was correct, than he's the one who will take down Rita and Zedd. The keeper of the red gem!" the man said.

"Impossible! This guy's just some spy!" Shane said. "How else did he find the base?"

"He was led here, by whatever force controls the gem!" the man said.

"You're an idiot, Cam! You're not Sensei and he's dead because you couldn't protect him!" Shane said.

Cam lunged at Shane and punched him in the gut. "Don't you dare say that! I did my damn fucking best to save him!"

"Hey, guys. Can I ask a few questions? Or do you need a minute?" Conner said.

The trio left the room and sat around a table. Shane was glaring at Conner, and Conner looked at Cam, hoping he could be the voice of reason.

"Okay, then. Who are you?" Shane asked.

"I'm Conner McKnight. I was the Red Dino Ranger until a bad guy went back in time and killed my mentor, creating this timeline. In my timeline, we're friends." Conner said. "Now, you tell me what happened in this timeline."

"Well, in 1993, the Green Dragon Ranger was murdered. Rita and Zedd attacked Earth once they beat the rangers. Our academy was spared until a year ago, when it was decimated and our sensei was killed in the attack. The surviving students fled underground and we're starting up a Ninja Resistance movement, that can hopefully retake the world." Shane said.

"What about Lothor?" Conner asked.

"Lothor? How do you know about him?" Cam asked.

"In my timeline, he was your father's evil twin." Conner said.

"He was kidnapped by Zedd and Rita and made into a servant of evil. When they tired of him, they disposed of him." Cam said.

"Okay, you said keeper of the red gem? Where is it? Because I need it to fix the world." Conner asked.

"We have it, but I don't trust you. You'll have to complete a test." Shane said.

"I don't have time! I need to get the gem, and get out of here quickly." Conner said.

"Too bad. The scrolls say that you must pass a test first." Shane said.

"Sorry man, they do say that." Cam affirmed.

"Fine then. What's the test?" Conner asked.

Conner was led into another room. This room had a group of Ninja Students in it. They stood at attention for Shane as he walked past them.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Dustin and Tori?" Conner asked.

Shane abruptly stopped walking and turned his head to Conner. "They're dead. They were killed in the attack."

"Oh man, I'm sorry, let's just get this test over with so I can save them." Conner said.

"Okay. In order to prove your worth, I want to see how good a fighter you are. If you can take on this team of students, you'll get your gem." Shane said.

"Okay, I can do this." Conner said.

The ninjas converged on him and began to attack. Conner deflected their attacks but they knocked him across the room and into a wall.

"Ow, well looks like I'll have to do this a bit differently." Conner said picking up a bo-staff that was lying on the ground. He began to deflect attacks with it and knocked most the the ninjas down. Only one remained. "Looks like it's just you and me."

The ninja ran at Conner but he felt a surge of energy and leaped into the air, flipped and kicked the ninja in the back, propelling him into the wall.

"That was a rush!" Conner said smiling.

"You...passed. I guess you are worthy of the gem." Shane said.

"Thanks, so where is it?" Conner asked.

Shane led him to a dark room, and he uncovered a black case. The glow of the red dino gem filled the room.

"Yeah! That's it! Thanks Shane, and I'm sorry for what's happened, but we will fix it." Conner said.

"I hope so. Good luck, Red Ranger." Shane said.

Conner touched the gem and the familiar bracelet appeared on his hand. He waved his hand over his wrist and the Tyrano Morpher appeared. He tapped the morpher, but the familiar chime of morphing didn't play.

"Why won't it work?" Conner asked.

"Are there other gems?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, four more." Conner said.

"Maybe you need to all be together for them to work." Shane said.

"Good thinking." Conner said and tapped a button on the morpher activating the teleporter and he disappeared in a flash of red light.


	4. Chapter 3- Quest of the Blue Ranger

Chapter 3- Quest of the Blue Ranger

Ethan's vision came back into view. He saw a destroyed city, not that different from Reefside. However this city was a lot worse off. There were destroyed buildings, and monsters running around. Ethan ducked behind a building and started to walk around.

"Man, this is a lot scarier than I thought. I'm not sure I'd be able to take on any of the monsters." Ethan said to himself.

A large figure came into view as Ethan walked toward a building. It was an ape in a gold suit. Ethan started to run away, but the ape flew in front of him. Ethan saw it and realized that it was Goldar.

"Who are you?" Goldar asked.

"I'm a Power Ranger! And I'm going to destroy you." Ethan responded.

"Ha! You? A Power Ranger? They haven't existed since I destroyed them all!" Goldar laughed.

Suddenly Ethan was pulled out of view by an arm while Goldar was distracted. Ethan turned to ask the person why they did it, when the person put a finger to their mouth. He pointed to a door and they went into it. They walked in and the person came out of the shadows. It was an older man, and Ethan recognized him as the guy that created the Lightspeed powers.

"Hello, I'm Captain Bill Mitchell." the man said outstretching his hand.

"I'm Ethan. Weird question, do you know where there is a blue gem, would you?" Ethan asked.

"No, sorry. But I can lead you through the underground tunnels, it's safer than being out there with Goldar." Captain Mitchell said.

"Could you explain a few things to me, what happened to Mariner Bay after the power rangers were destroyed?" Ethan asked.

"Okay. After they attacked, this city fell pretty quickly. Goldar took over, and everything went to shit after that." Captain Mitchell said.

"So, why are you helping me? Wouldn't Goldar destroy you?" Ethan asked.

"I don't care. If you are who you say you are, and I do believe you, you can stop him. I want him dead. He killed my son and daughter, I want him destroyed." Captain Mitchell said.

"I'll see to that." Ethan said. "How about those tunnels?"

The duo went down a staircase and started walking through the tunnels. Suddenly, as they were approaching a crossroads, Ethan collapsed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, I think. I've never felt that before, maybe it means that the gem is near." Ethan said standing up and saw two tunnels, one with darkness and one with a dim blue light at the end. "That one."

"You sure?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"Positive." Ethan said and started running down the tunnel. He saw a grate with the light emanating from it. He reached his hand through and grabbed the gem. It appeared on his wrist, turning into the Tricera Morpher.

"Is that it?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"Yes. And thanks for helping me find it." Ethan said.

Suddenly there was a crash and Goldar descended from above.

"Thought you could run from me?" Goldar asked mockingly.

"Nope. I was hoping for a fight." Ethan said tapping the morpher. Nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?"

"Ha! I knew you were lying!" Goldar said knocking Ethan into a wall.

"Ethan, get out of here! I can take him!" Captain Mitchell said lunging at Goldar.

Ethan quickly tapped the morpher and saw a blue light surround him.

"I'll save you Captain Mitchell! I promise!" Ethan said disappearing into a burst of blue light.


	5. Chapter 4- A Test in Yellow

Chapter 4- A Test in Yellow

Kira lost her balance in the teleport and fell when she landed. She looked around, it was a destroyed temple.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kira yelled. There was no response.

Kira continued to walk around, seeing the remnants of what must have been a great temple, but was reduced to rubble by the alterations of the timeline. She went farther through the temple and saw a slender figure lying on a slab of rock.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kira asked, walking up to the slab and saw that the figure was a woman.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" the woman asked.

"I'm Kira, I'm a Power Ranger. Or at least I was before the timeline got screwed up. And I am looking for the yellow dino gem." Kira said sighing.

"I am Princess Shayla, and this is the Animarium. And I have the gem you seek." she said.

"Great! Can I have it?" Kira asked.

"No, you cannot. Because it is too great a power for me to give to some random person who just showed up in my temple. I'm not crazy, what if you're a soldier from Rita?" she responded.

"What can I do to prove to you that I'm telling the truth?" Kira asked.

"Well, there is one thing..." Shayla started.

"What is it?" Kira asked. "I'll do anything. I need that gem."

"I don't have it. It's being guarded by a Putty Patrol, over there." she pointed at another temple.

"So, if I can beat them, I get the gem?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Shayla said.

"I'll do it." Kira said running toward the other temple.

She got halfway to the temple before she got a pain in her chest. She stopped for a moment and saw the Putties. They looked like they did in the normal timeline, so Kira decided to deal with them the same way. She attacked, but they deflected her into a wall just as quickly.

"What? These things are supposed to be easy to fight!" Kira said. "No fair!"

The Putties surrounded her, and Kira crouched onto the ground. She bent her knees, and readied her arms. She jumped in the air and spun around kicking all the Putties in the chest. They all fell down and their Z's began to glow. Suddenly the light burst and the Putties were good as new.

"That isn't fair at all!" Kira said and jumped over them. "Well, if they're not playing fair..."

Kira reached for the Yellow Dino Gem. The gem appeared on her wrist and she activated the morpher. She tapped it but nothing happened.

"Well, then. I'd hate to bash and dash, but desperate times, call for desperate measures." she said activating the teleporter and she disappeared in a burst of yellow light.


	6. Chapter 5- White Pursuit

Chapter 5- White Pursuit

Trent's vision faded into view. He looked around, he was in the bio-dome, but he could see that the dome was cracked, and there was a huge piece taken out of the top, no doubt by Zedd's forces. He started to walk toward what he hoped would be the gem, he just followed his instinct. He got closer and he heard running behind him. He turned around and saw a figure running. He chased after the figure, assuming it was either the person who knew where the gem was, or a monster, and he was ready for either. He ran until the person slowed down and bent over. The person was a man, about 25 years old.

"Hey you! Are you okay?" Trent asked.

"I'm fine! And I'm not going to one of Zedd's camps, if that's why you're here." the man said.

"No, I'm not. I'm looking for a white gem, possibly glowing." Trent said.

"Really? There's this hole that white light emanates from, it might be in there. But I'm not telling you where it is, I bet you're working for Zedd, or someone worse, if they exist." the man said.

"Listen, I'm not evil. Or at least I'm not anymore." Trent said, remembering when he was working for Mesegog.

"I'm Mike Corbett. I was slated to do security on this thing. But then Zedd and Rita attacked it and we couldn't launch." Mike said.

"Does anyone else live here?" Trent asked.

"No, just me. My brother used to live here too, but he tried to attack a monster and it killed him. His name was Leo, and I would give anything to kill the monster that killed him." Mike said.

"What if I told you that if I got that gem, I could save Leo's life, and everyone else who Zedd and Rita murdered?" Trent asked.

"I'd say you were nuts. But if you want to try, I'll take you to the hole." Mike said and started walking up a hill.

They walked up the hill until they got to the top. Once up there, Trent saw the hole. It wasn't really a whole, it was more of a bottomless pit, but there was a white glow, and he could sense the gem. He felt a pain in his chest, and knew that it was the gem.

"It's down there. I'm going to get it." Trent said.

"Woah! Jump down the hole? You're nuts!" Mike said and started to back away from Trent.

Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared in front of the hole. It was Lord Zedd, who was aged, but just as fearsome.

"You! You and your meddling team have been finding the lost gems! And I want them!" Zedd roared.

"You're not getting them. They're not yours!" Trent screamed.

"Well then. I'll just have to kill you!" Zedd screamed and threw his staff at Trent. Trent ducked and ran toward the hole. Zedd stood in his way. Suddenly Mike lunged at Zedd and they fell into the hole. Zedd teleported away and left Mike falling. There was a thud and Trent saw the light go out.

"Are you okay?" Trent screamed down.

"Yeah, but Zedd will be back to kill me. But I can throw you the gem! Just promise me you'll save Leo!" Mike said.

"I promise." Trent said.

Mike threw the gem up. Trent jumped into the hole and grabbed it, the gem appearing on his wrist. He steadied himself in the air and tapped the morpher, triggering the teleport and teleported away.


	7. Chapter 6- Black Destiny

Chapter 6- Black Destiny

Billy's vision faded into view. He hadn't teleported in years, not since he left for Aquitar. Billy looked around, he saw a desert. He knew where he was, he was in the spot where 12 years ago, he had first became a Power Ranger. He started to walk up the hill, where he hoped that what he needed was still there. He reached the top and saw a mountain of rubble, and he it was what he feared. The Command Center was still destroyed, and the Power Chamber must not have been activated in time. He went into the rubble and found a manhole. Billy tried to lift it, but it wouldn't work.

"Well, there's only one way to find out..." Billy said and pulled out his morpher. "I hope this works without the morphing grid around."

Billy stood where he was. He planted his feet into the sand, and stood up straight. He lifted his arm and the morpher above his head.

"It's morphin time!" Billy shouted. "Triceratops!"

The transformation began, he felt the suit begin to appear on his body. His head was encased in a blue helmet and he went into a fighting stance.

"It worked!" Billy said and started to lift the manhole. It flew up without resistance and landed behind Billy.

Billy jumped in the hole and descended the drop. He landed on the ground and regained his balance.

"I'm a bit rusty, aren't I?" Billy asked himself.

Billy stared to walk through the corridors. As he walked past a closet, he heard a crash. He ran toward it and saw a darkened room, which he walked into. He looked around and saw a large figure in the shadows.

"Come out here!" Billy shouted at the figure.

"Billy?" the figure asked.

"Power down!" Billy said and the suit disappeared.

"Billy! It is you! It's me, Jason!" the figure said walking into the light. "Lights."

The lights in the room turned on to reveal the Power Chamber. There was a robot lying in the corner, which was missing the top of it's head.

"Jason! Listen, this is going to sound weird, but I'm from another timeline, one where Tommy wasn't murdered." Billy said.

"I believe you. And I know why you're here, it's about the black gem I found, isn't it?" Jason asked.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Billy replied.

"I touched it when I found it in the rubble. It showed me you, showing up for it, I guess it can show the future. Make sure that the person its chosen for is found." Jason said.

"Yeah, except I'm not the chosen one. Tommy was. But I guess that got passed onto me." Billy said.

"Well, what now?" Jason asked.

"I have to go, but I promise that I'll fix this and help you. In my timeline, you were the Gold Ranger." Billy said.

"Good luck to you Billy." Jason said.

Billy touched the gem and it appeared on his wrist. He waved his hand over and the Brachio-morpher appeared. He tapped it and he teleported away.


	8. Chapter 7- Dino Thunder, Power Up

Chapter 7- Dino Thunder, Power Up.

The group appeared in a metallic corridor. They all looked around. The Dino Rangers recognized the place as Mesegog's fortress.

"You guys are okay! Thank god!" Conner said.

"Yeah, it got pretty tough for me." Kira said.

"Same here." Ethan said.

"Okay guys, I'll lead you to the portal." Trent said and they walked through corridors until they reached a room with an invisaportal in it. They walked in and were confronted by a man in black.

"Stop right there! I don't know who you are but get out!" the man screamed.

"Dad?" Trent asked.

The man turned his head and recognized the group. "Oh Trent, you're alive!" he said and hugged Trent.

"Anton?" Conner said.

"Yes, whatever Zeltrax did, it got rid of Mesegog, but it destroyed the world. I thought it would have erased you, Trent!" Anton said.

"It didn't, and we have to go and stop Zeltrax. Can you make sure the portal will bring us to where Zeltrax went?" Billy asked.

"Yes. I'll get it fixed on now." Anton said and went to a computer console.

The portal fluxed and sputtered. Then it stabilized and the group prepared to enter it.

"I want to warn you, this is less stable than the normal ones. I think you should morph." Billy said.

"Got it. Ready?" Conner said.

"Ready!" the rangers said in unison.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" they all said tapping the button on the morphers.

Their bodies all glowed white and the Dino Ranger symbol appeared on their chests. They flipped over and the suit flew onto them. They landed and the helmets appeared on their heads. They all stood and stared at the portal.

"You guys ready?" Conner asked.

"Wow, now I know why Tommy didn't give up being a ranger. This is exhilarating." Billy said.

"Well, shall we?" Trent asked.

"Yep." Conner replied and they all jumped into the portal.


	9. Chapter 8- Blast to the Past

Chapter 8- Blast to the Past

They emerged from the portal, in the middle of a desert, the same one where Billy landed when he went to Angel Grove. They looked around, trying to find Tommy when they heard a crash. They ran toward it and saw the fight was already underway.

"I will destroy you Oliver!" Zeltrax screamed running at the rangers.

"No!" Kira screamed and jumped between them, easily repelling Zeltrax.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked her.

"I'm a friend, and we're going to stop him." Kira said.

"We?" Tommy asked.

The other four jumped out of hiding and landed in front of Zeltrax. They got into a fighting stance and ran at Zeltrax.

"Tyranno staff!" Conner said pulling out the staff and repelled Zeltrax's sword with it.

"Tricera shield!" Ethan said pulling out his shield and holding it in front of the sword, and kicked Zeltrax backwards.

The six original rangers stood watching the fight. They didn't want to interfere, because of how they got thrown around when Zeltrax first arrived.

"What do we do?" Kimberly asked.

"We should stay and watch. They might need help." Jason replied.

"But, what if they aren't strong enough?" Trini asked.

"I'm sure they are." Zack said.

"The black ranger, he has a fighting style that I recognize, but I can't put my finger on it." Billy said watching the Black Dino Ranger intently.

Zeltrax was in full fight with all of the Dino Rangers and was holding his own, but he was weakening.

"It's time to put it together!" Conner yelled and the group combined their weapons into the Z-Rex Blaster. They blasted it at Zeltrax who held his shield against it. It stopped the attack but it flew him into a rock and caused him to fall to the ground.

"You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war!" Zeltrax screamed opening a portal and disappearing.

"Where'd he go?" Conner asked.

"My assumption is that he went home. The portal looked similar to the one in Mesegog's fortress." Billy said.

"So we won? Yeah!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Yeah, but how do we get home?" Kira asked?

"I have a plan." Billy said. "Power down!" he took the morpher and power coin out of his pocket. He tapped the morpher and disappeared in a blue glow of light.

"Great, so what now?" Conner asked.


	10. Chapter 9- Old Friends

Chapter 9- Old Friends

Billy rematerialized in the Command Center. Alpha was shocked to see someone he didn't recognize teleport in and backed away.

"Ay yi yi! Who are you?" Alpha asked confused.

"Alpha, it's me." Billy said.

"Billy! But you're so old!" Alpha said.

"Long story. I need to talk to Zordon." Billy said.

"Yes Billy?" Zordon said.

"I need a time portal, back to the future." Billy said.

"Why? And why are you here?" Zordon asked.

"That guy that almost killed Tommy, he's from the future. And in another timeline, he succeeded." Billy replied.

"And you came back to stop him. That was noble of you, and I can get you a time portal, but it may take some time." Zordon stated.

Meanwhile, the Dino Rangers demorphed and were sitting in the desert, waiting for Billy to return. The Mighty Morphin rangers walked toward them and demorphed as well.

"Hey, I'm Tommy." Tommy said outstretching his hand to the group.

"We know." Conner said.

"I assumed that, and these are the other rangers." Tommy said and the other five walked up.

"Listen, we're not supposed to be here, and we don't want to meddle with time." Ethan said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to properly thank you for saving us. God knows what would have happened if you didn't." Tommy said.

"You're welcome, you've saved the world enough times, we figured that you should get saved every once in a while." Kira said.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Tommy asked.

"We're old friends. But you'll meet us again in the future." Trent said.

Suddenly the Dino-Rangers were teleported to the Command Center. They rematerialized and saw Billy standing in front of a portal.

"Here's where we go our separate ways." Billy said handing them the Brachio-Morpher.

"What about you?" Kira asked.

"I'll go back to Aquitar or something. Once you enter the portal, you'll forget this timeline, so it doesn't really matter." Billy replied.

"Well listen, you're not Dr. O, but if he wasn't around, we're happy that you are." Ethan said.

"Anyway, go through now, Zordon can't keep it open much longer." Billy said.

"Good luck Rangers, may the power protect you, always." Zordon said and the group entered the portal.

"And Zordon, thanks for everything. I never got to say a proper goodbye." Billy said.

"You're welcome, Billy. And I have re-calibrated the portal for Aquitar." Zordon said.

Billy stepped through the portal and the timeline reverted to it's original shape. The Rangers emerged outside of Dr. Oliver's house, where he was working in the lab, and they had no memory of the time travel and Billy emerged on Aquitar, and resumed his life however, he remembered the good he did in helping the rangers.


	11. Epilogue- Legacy of Power

Epilogue

Tommy Oliver was working in his lab. It had been a week since the new Rangers had gotten their powers and he was finally adding them to his Ranger Archive File. He prepared to film the sequence for them. He set up the camera and began talking.

"With the return of Mesegog it became necessary to invoke the power of the dino gems. Should anything happen to me, these three are charged with protecting the planet. You're in good hands." he said and turned the camera off.

"Because they saved my life once, and I owe it to them." he said and turned off the computer and left the lab.

The End

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! -BlackScarab_


End file.
